Projected capacitive touch panels not only have the advantage of simple and convenient operation, but also have advantages such as high penetration, high durability, high waterproof and dustproof property, and the like. Therefore, the projected capacitive touch panels are widely used in public information query, business affairs, industrial control, military command, video games and other fields.
According to detection principles, the projected capacitive touch panels include two types: self-capacitance panels and mutual-capacitance panels. In the self-capacitance panels, touch electrodes are usually arranged in rows and columns, and a touch position of a finger of a user is determined according to the capacitances obtained by scanning the rows of the touch electrodes and the columns of the touch electrodes. In the mutual-capacitance panels, sensing electrodes and driving electrodes are intersected with each other (for example, the sensing electrodes and the driving electrodes are perpendicular to each other), and a capacitance is obtained at an intersection of one row (or one column) of the sensing electrodes and one column (or one row) of the driving electrodes which cooperate with each other, to determine a touch position.
Compared with the mutual capacitance panels, the touch performance of the self-capacitance panels is easily affected by low capacitance uniformity.